The Awaking
by rose lily potter
Summary: I never knew what secret that my mother has been hiding from until now. My whole life was a lie! But now I know the truth and I going to stop at nothing but destroy the thing that killed my father.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**___

_**It Begins Now**_

_It's funny how things can change within a month, if someone would had told me that my life as I see it now was all a lie and that I am really a witch I would have laughed in their face. Nevertheless, it wasn't a lie, I am a witch and my destiny has been written for me before I was even born. _

"_Hey mom where are we going?" I asked as I was looking out the window of the car. My mother was driving but would not answer me. "Earth to mom, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked again turning the music on the radio down, so maybe she could hear me. _

"_Look, Carly we are going to stay with your grandmother Joanna for the summer," Jane said, as she had turn to smile at her daughter to give her assurance that they going to have a good time. However, Carly wasn't sure that this was going to be fun for either of them. _

"_Look I know that my mother can be a little weird at times…" Jane started, but was cut off by Carly. _

_"'A little weird?' Don't you mean a lot of weird?" Carly asked as she put on her headphones to her ipod. _

"_Look Carly you are going to realize that you can learn a lot from her, and maybe you can actually make some new friends here and maybe even see Calvin." Jane smiled as she had pulled in to her mother's driveway. She couldn't believe how different her childhood house was, it seems bigger then but now it seemed small. The house was a different color now, it used to be green with black trims, but now it is white with green trims. _

_Jane had got out the car and stood there looking around to see if maybe her mother was outside, but didn't notice her anywhere. "I guess maybe she might be in the house or something," Jane said as she motioned for Carly to get the bags and follow her to the house. After they got to the door, they noticed the door was open. _

"_Mom why is the door open?" Carly asked as she took out her cell phone to call 911. She noticed that her mother was opening the door to go inside the house. "Mom what are you doing?" Carly asked even though her mother didn't listen to anything she said. _

_Jane had crept into the house and noticed that the lights were not on; all of a sudden, they heard a loud crash. Carly saw her mother dash inside the house, she couldn't believe that her mother went inside without a weapon or even calling 911. She then had picked up a log and went to chase after her mother to make sure she would be ok. _

"_Mom, where are you going?" Carly whispered, as she made sure to keep close to her mother. But still her mother didn't answer her. When they made it to the staircase, they heard voices. _

"_Give me the information on your granddaughter now!" a man demanded. _

"_What makes you think I would do anything like that?" A woman yelled, and then all of a sudden they heard a crash. _

"_Carly go to the car and lock the door," Jane whispered. Carly nodded her head and started to head back down the stairs to get to the car, but she was suddenly stopped by shimmering figure. Jane span around and the figure standing there blocking her daughter. _

"_Where do you think you're going witch?" He asked, this had sent chills up Carly's back. _

"_Get away from my daughter!" Jane yelled as started to walk towards them, but before she could get to them, a flash of light had shot towards the man and Carly. Out the light was Carly's grandmother. _

" _I told you that you were not going to get my grandchild!" She stated with a firm tone, as she threw her hands up in a defensive stance. "Carly go to your mother now!" She yelled as she blocked the man from shimmering to Carly. _

_Carly jolted to her mother, she couldn't believe that her grandmother was fighting for her age. And she wondered why that man called her a witch. " Mom why did that man call me a witch? And how did grandma appear in a flash of light? Not to mention that man appearing out of nowhere behind me?" _

"_Carly we will discuss this later," Jane said as she grab her daughter's arm to pull her upstairs to a room to hide in. _

_The older woman was kicking and punching the man, but took noticed that Carly was out of eyesight so she could use her powers. "Is this all you got old woman?" The man asked while looking at her in an amused way. _

" _Oh honey I'm just getting warmed up!" She smirked as she kicked in the gut and flipped back and threw her hands up in the air. She was glowing a bright red color, " I summon the power of the ancient fire goddess to grant me the powers of good to destroy this evil being!" Out of know where flames were circling around the man, he was in shock. He couldn't that the old woman had such power, if she has this much power think of how much the girl has in her. _

" _This not the last you will see of us!" He yelled as he burst into flames. _

"_MOM!" Jane yelled as came out of the room to make sure her mother was ok. _

" _Jane I think it is time to tell her the truth," the woman said as she went up the stairs to have them follow her to another room. _

" _No mother we have already been through this!" She yelled as she followed her mother, this made Carly wonder what secret they were trying to keep from her. _

" _Jane if you don't her, they will!" She yelled, as she took noticed of Carly looking confused about the whole situation. _

" _Mom what are you not telling me?" Carly asked as she looked around the room they just went into. The room was filled with pictures of people she didn't know, but one picture she noticed was of her mother. She was dressed in a white long dress that came down to her feet. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and she was holding a red rose. _

" _Carly, I need you to listen to everything carefully that your grandmother is about to tell you," Jane said as she went to sit by the window with tears in her eyes. She has been trying to keep her daughter safe from all of this since day she was born. But she now knows that it is part of her destiny to take a place in the family of the greatest witches the world as seen. _

"_Carly do you know your true name?" her grandmother asked as she handed her granddaughter a huge book from the bookshelf. She went to sit on the couch so she could explain and show her everything in the book. _

"_What do you mean my true name?" she asked as she went sit next to her grandmother. _

" _Your real name by birth is Prue Carly Halliwell," she said as she flipped to the page with Carly's birth record was on. " And my name is Penny Carly Halliwell, and your mother is Patty Ann Jane Halliwell." Penny said as she was flipping through the pages to show her the family tree. _

" _But grandma, why am I just now finding out this?" Prue asked with tears pouring out of her eyes. _

" _Sweetie we had to hide your true identify to protect from the demons and not so good witches from taking your powers." She said as she noticed her daughter was trying hide something else from Prue. " Patty are you going to tell your daughter the rest or shall I?" she asked, but she noticed that her daughter didn't or wouldn't answer her. _

" _Prue, you are a witch and your father was a man that we shall say was a demon." Ginvera said as she tried not look at the young girl who had her mouth wide open and look of terror on her face. _

" _Wait a minute are you trying to tell me that the man I knew since I was little is a monster?" Prue said with a little of a shirk in her tone. _

" _No dear he was not a monster, see your father had came to the side of good because he fell in love with your mother. Your was a good man, his father was human but his mother was a demon." Penny smiled as she was talking about her son-in-law. _

" _See your father's mother fell in love with a human just like he did, but as you can see I am a witch." Patty said as she snapped her fingers and made herself appear in front her of daughter from the other side of the room. _

" _Ok if I am a witch what are my powers?" Prue asked with a worried look. _

_Meeting The Cousins! _

_Prue couldn't believe that her life as she knew it was a lie, her father was half demon and her mother was a witch. She grew up believing that magic was make believe, but now she has seen the light and she is a witch and half demon. Prue sat there by the Book of Shadows trying to get some type of sense of this, but she came up empty. Her mother and grandmother were brewing a potion to give to Prue to unleash her powers, but the question is does she want to leave her normal life and become a magician being? _

"_Prue honey you need to drink this potion," Penny said as she handed her the veil, she noticed the look of worry on Prue's face. " Sweetheart it is going to be ok, once you come into your gift you will be able to fend off the evil that will be after you." Penny stated, but after that statement she noticed Prue's face becoming a paler. Patty couldn't believe that her mother would say that knowing that her granddaughter just learned about her true life and destiny just now. _

" _Prue honey, what your grams is trying to say is that you will be able to do different things now and see things in a different light," Patty smiled. After listening to her mother Prue drunk the potion, she noticed the room was spinning a little after that the room went black. _

_Prue was placed in her new room onto her bed, she slept most of the night. For the first time in weeks she was able to get a good night of sleep. As she was waking she heard voices in her room, voices she has never heard before. She jumped up and threw her hands up in the air, but without realizing it she had tossed the two unseen people against the wall without even touching them. _

"_HEY!" they both screamed, Penny and Patty both came bursting into the room seeing what the emergency was. _

"_Prue are you ok?" Penny asked as she flip the lights on in the room. _

" _Grams, someone is in my room!" Prue yelled as she was pointing in the corner of room, seeing two people trying to get the sheet off of them. _

" _Prue honey those are your cousins," Patty laughed as she went to help them. _

"_My what?" Prue asked as she jumped off the bed. _

" _Sweetheart this your cousin Phoebe and Piper, they are my sisters girls," Patty said ._

_Prue didn't know what to say because she always thought her mother was the only child._

"_Aunt Patty she used magic on us!" Phoebe yelled as she went to go to punch Prue, but was stopped by grams. _

"_Phoebe, you know she just got her powers, plus we scared her," Piper said as she went to introduce herself to her cousin. " Hi, I'm Piper your cousin," Piper said as she shook hands with Prue. _

" _Hi, I'm Prue," she smiled. Part of her was happy to have more family, but part of her was worried that Phoebe wouldn't like her. " So what can we do for fun?" she asked as she saw her mother and grams walking out of the room to give them some privacy. _

"_Will we can go to the beach tonight," Piper said as sat on Prue's bed, while Phoebe gave her a look of distrust. She stood against the wall, trying not to even give the hint of like towards her cousin. " There is a party there tonight," Piper said as she gave her sister a look letting her know that she better act right. _

" _That sounds fun," Prue smiled as she started to unpack her bags. _

"_I guess if you are the type to even have fun," Phoebe smirked as she left the room slamming the door behind her. _

" _What is her problem?" Prue asked. _

" _She is just upset because you have an active power while she only gets premonitions," Piper said as she got off the bed to help Prue unpack the rest of the bags. _

" _So what powers do you have?" Prue asked as she was hanging up her some clothes in her closest. _

" _I can freeze time for a few minutes, but just in the room I am in though." Piper smiled as she was putting the empty bags on the top shelf of the closest. _

" _So any ideas as to what I should wear?" Prue asked as she started to look at the outfit she had on which was her pj's. _

" _I think you should wear this red sun dress," Piper said as she handed Prue the dress. _

" _Ok, but what are you wearing?" Prue asked as she grabbed the dress and her shoes to go take a shower. _

" _I was wondering if I could borrow your black top and jean skirt?" Piper asked as she showed her what she was talking about. _

" _I don't mind, since we live in the same house. Plus you might have some outfits I might like," She smiled as she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. _

" _No problem cuz," Piper laughed as she went to get ready. She noticed that Phoebe was sitting on her bed waiting for her. " Phoebe what is your problem?" Piper asked as she started to change clothes. _

" _My problem is that ever since miss thing got here, everyone is treating her like she is our savor!" Phoebe yelled as she got up from the bed to go look in the mirror do her makeup. _

" _Phoebe you know that is a lie, and that you are only acting this way because she has an active power." Piper smirked after she finished getting ready, she could see the smoke come from Phoebe's ears. _

" _I am not jealous of that freak! And besides she can't even control her powers!" She yelled as she went into their bathroom. _

" _Phoebe you need to realize that she is our family and that she didn't choose her gift, so chill out!"Piper ordered as she grabbed her bag to leave to go to the party, " and before you say anything else, you better remember that she is part of our coven and we have to come together in order to become one with the power." Piper stated as she shut the door behind her. _

_Phoebe knew that she was telling the truth, but part of her didn't want to have anything to do with her new cousin. But like Piper said the power chose Prue, she didn't choose it. " So maybe I should just try to get along with her," Phoebe said as she grabbed her bag to hurry and catch them so she could get a ride to the party. _

" _So is Phoebe joining us?" Prue asked as she got in the car. _

" _I'm not sure, I guess we can give her a couple of minutes before we take off," piper said as she started up the car. _

" _Hey wait up!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to the car, she got into the back sit. _

" _So, I guess you are going to be going to our school?" Phoebe asked as she was looking through her bag to make sure she had everything. _

" _I guess, I just don't know for sure yet," Prue said as she noticed the beauty of the new city she was in. _

" _I guess we'll find out for sure Monday morning," Piper said as she parked the car next to everyone else. " Hey Pheebes there's Leo and Chris," Piper smiled as she got out the car. _

" _Who are they?" Prue asked as she caught a good look at the dark hair guy who was walking towards her. _

"_Oh that is Chris Perry and Leo Wyatt, every girl in school have the hots for them." Phoebe giggled, as she took a slight look at Piper who was turning red in the cheeks. _

" _Oh really Phoebe you can't talk, since you like that new guy Cole Smith," Piper said without realizing Leo was right behind her. She turned around and walked right into him._

" _So, Ms. Halliwell do you have the hots for me?" Leo asked as took Piper's hand into his. _

" _Leo, I am not going to answer that question, but I am going to introduce you to someone. This is my cousin, Prue." Piper said as she removed her hand from his, this caught him off guard. _

" _Ok, but you will have to answer me later," Leo whispered in Piper's ear before she could move away from him. " It is nice to meet you Prue, this is my cousin Chris," Leo said as he noticed Piper walking away to search for her sister. " Look can you excuse me for just a second?"Leo asked as he took off chasing behind Piper. _

" _I guess I'll go wait for them by the bomb fire," Prue said to Chris who was somewhat quiet. _

" _Hey would you like to take a walk with me?" Chris asked. _

" _Ok," Prue said as she started walking with him. _

" _So how do you like our fair town?" Chris asked as they were walking along the shore line. _

" _It's ok from what I have seen so far," Prue laughed. _

"_That's good, I mean I wouldn't want you to leave," Chris smiled. He couldn't believe how great she seemed. _

" _Oh really, why I would think that you cared for after just meeting me," Prue giggled. She noticed the moon was bright and the stars were all out tonight. _

" _Hey, I was just saying that you should give our town a chance," Chris smiled as he took his her hand to hold while they were walking. _

"_I guess I'll give it a chance for now," she smiled. They had stopped walking , Chris had turned to face Prue to look into her eyes. He noticed how pretty they were, he couldn't figure out what to to do. As he was about to ask her a question they heard Piper and Leo calling for them. _

" _Hey Prue would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" Chris asked. _

" _Sure, but you would have to meet my mother," Prue smiled, she couldn't believe that she had a date for tomorrow night. She just moved into town, and now she has a date with a guy that every girl so far wanted. _

_They started to walk back to where Leo and Piper where standing, Prue noticed Phoebe was talking to a guy who kinda looked like someone she knew. " Hey Prue, grams just called and she wants us to come home." Piper said, but she had a disappointed look on her face. _

" _Hey Piper do you want to go to the movies with Chris and me tomorrow?" Prue asked, but she soon noticed the look Chris was giving her. _

" _Actually, Leo and I are going to the drive-in tomorrow night," Piper smiled. _

" _Really?" Prue asked with a smile. _

" _Yep, but you two can join us if you want," Piper said, she was hoping that Prue got the hint because she didn't want to be really alone with Leo just yet. _

" _Sure, but we can take your car and meet them there," Prue suggested. Chris and Leo were confused at first but soon realized that would be best. So Chris wouldn't have to talk to Prue's mother just yet. _

"_Ok so how about we meet there around 9pm?" Chris asked as he was walking the girls back to Piper's car. Leo had opened Piper's door for her. _

" _That's fine," they said. _

"_Bye," Chris said as he started to walk to his car waiting for Leo to catch up. _

" _See you tomorrow," Leo said as he kissed Piper on the cheek. _

" _Bye," Piper said. _

" _I think the love bug has seriously bit you!" Prue laughed. _

"_Whatever!" Piper yelled as she smacked Prue on the arm playfully. _

" _Hey is Phoebe coming?" Prue asked as she looked around for her cousin. _

" _Nope, she got a ride from Cole," Piper said as she started the car. _

" _Is grams going to be upset?" Prue asked. _

" _Prue, grams knows him," Piper said hoping Prue wouldn't ask anymore questions, because hated lying to her._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys! I am sorry about taking forever to update, but I should have a new chapter up by Monday. But right now I would like to have a vote on what powers Chris and Leo should have. They are going to be a part of the Coven, so please post your votes by Monday morning so the story can be posted Monday night._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


End file.
